Jurassic Park: Return to Jurassic Park
by Anthony2190
Summary: Lex returns to Jurassic Park but everything goes wrong her Grandfather John Hammond hires a band of mercenaries to rescue her


Jurassic Park is the Franchise of Steven Speilburg I have no ownership of it whatsoever so now that i've said that enjoy the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 19 2004

A now 22 year old Lex Ran through the jungle pushing ferns and bushes out of her way she knew what was behind her and she did not wish to look back and see it her breathing was ragged and labored she looked to her left and right her eyes wide looking for the very thing she was fleeing from

"W-Why did I come back why " Lex muttered to herself as she ran but then relief ran through her as she saw the misty outline of one of the many Ingen Research Laboratories up ahead of her perhaps she could lose her pursuers inside of it but those hopes were quickly shattered as she felt a sharp pain rip through her back

August 25 2004

"Mr. Hammond I am truly sorry but we cannot permit anyone to go onto that island your granddaughter knew the risks and disregarded our warnings and went to the Island anyway possibly getting herself and the other people with her killed " A Man in the U.S Embassy said

"For the last time Mr. Burke I do not give a damn all I care is that I get my Granddaughter back she is on that island alone with no help at all!! " Mr. Hammond yelled at the man banging his Cane on the floor

"Mr. Hammond please understand our position we have no jurisdiction on that island it belongs to the Costa Rican Government not us we are truly sorry for your loss but we cannot waste valuable resources on a meaningless expedition " Mr. Burke said putting his hands together betraying no emotion

"Fine you won't help me I will find someone who will Mr. Burke I will find my Granddaughter "Mr. Hammond said preparing to leave the room

"Be my guest Mr. Hammond but remember if you run into any trouble we cannot help you in any way "Mr. Burke said

Costa Rica August 26th 2001

Pierre Bordeaux a 23 year old Mercenary sat at a table in an outside café drinking coffee

"Ah Mr. Bordeaux I am glad you could see me on such short notice "Mr. Hammond said walking over and sitting down across from Pierre

"It is not trouble at all Mr. Hammond "Pierre said drinking more Coffee

"Well I am assuming you are wondering why I have invited you here today "Mr. Hammond said putting his hands together on the table

"Yes I would be intrigued to know why John Hammond Chairman of Ingen would want with a 23 year old French Mercenary "Pierre said setting down his coffee mug and crossing his arms

"Well I someone very important to me has been lost on Isla Sorna you are familiar with this Island am I right? "Mr. Hammond said

"Yes I've heard the stories I am very skeptical to believing them though "Pierre said taking off the pair of sunglasses he had on

"Well believe me Mr. Bordeaux they are all very much true "Mr. Hammond said

Pierre raised an eyebrow "Then it is true Dinosaurs are truly living on Isla Sorna? " Pierre asked

"Yes and my Granddaughter is stranded there I beg of you please find her and bring her back "Mr. Hammond said

"Mr. Hammond you should know just as well as I do she is likely dead "Pierre said sighing and closing his eyes

"I Will pay you any price you want just name it just please do this for me "Mr. Hammond said

Pierre watched the Mr. Hammond pull out a Checkbook and a pen with interest

"Very Well the Mr. Hammond 10 Million for my services around 2 Million for supplies and another 6 Million for when me and my men find the girl "Pierre said

"Done the first 12 Million will be deposited into your account "Mr. Hammond said

Pierre smiled and extended his hand to Mr. Hammond " It Was a pleasure doing business Mr. Hammond "Pierre said smiling

"Mr. Bordeaux I cannot thank you enough for this a helicopter will be waiting 5 hours from now to take you to Isla Sorna "Mr. Hammond said shaking Pierre's hand

"We'll be there Mr. Hammond do not worry your Granddaughter will be found " Pierre said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed I'll try and get the next chapter up soon

Please Review constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
